1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen for reflecting projection light from a projection apparatus such as a projector disposed in front thereof to provide a projection image, and a method of manufacturing the screen.
2. Related Art
As a reflective screen for reflecting a projection image, there is known a screen, for example, for making it possible to observe the projection image, which is projected obliquely from below the screen, in front thereof, and provided with a number of convex unit shape sections two-dimensionally arranged on a screen substrate (see JP-A-2006-215162). In this screen, a reflecting surface for the projection light is formed on a part of the surface of each of the unit shape sections in accordance with the projection position from a projection apparatus such as a projector, and it is possible to block the outside light from above entering an area where the reflecting surface is not formed.
However, in order for providing the reflecting surface partially at a desired position on the screen substrate in accordance with the oblique projection from below, there is required sophisticated control of ejecting a film-forming material obliquely toward the screen substrate in the formation of the film for forming the reflecting surface. Further, there is also a possibility that the control of precisely adjusting the thickness of the film of at least one layer for forming the reflecting surface is required in order for providing the reflecting surface with a desired reflective property.
Further, in order for processing unnecessary components such as the outside light entering from a portion other than the reflecting surface, it is required to use a material having optical transparency or a light absorbing property as a material of the screen substrate. In the case of using, for example, a material with optical transparency as the screen substrate, in order for absorbing the light transmitted through the screen substrate so as not to go back to the observer, a process of blacking out the entire back surface, for example, is further required.